The present devices and methods relate to an inspection device, and more particularly a device comprising inspection gauges for welds. Such gauges are used for the visual inspection of weld beads in welded assemblies. Said welded assemblies are subject to regulations in order to ensure the solidity and quality of the welding work. For example, standard EN 1090-2 requires a visual inspection that consists first of verifying whether the inspected weld has surface flaws at the weld bead. This first inspection must be done according to the instructions of standard EN ISO 17637. Secondly, said visual inspection consists of verifying whether the observed flaws are acceptable under the acceptance criteria. Said acceptance criteria are given by various quality standards, based on the type of weld, the subsequent use of the welded elements, the required quality level, etc. As an example, standards EN ISO 5817, EN 1090, EN 15085, or even “client” standards must be consulted during this second step.
The regulations in force require the visual inspection of all of the weld seams present in any welded construction. In practice, the visual inspection is done by the welder directly after producing the weld bead. Said visual inspection is therefore done in the production workshop, where the environmental conditions are not optimal for taking measurements sometimes requiring a precision of around one hundredth of a millimeter.
In the current state of the art, in order to determine, identify and/or sense whether a surface flaw on a weld bead is acceptable according to any given standard, a visual inspection is done. First, the welder must select a mechanical dimensional measuring tool to make it possible to take measurements at the weld bead in order to verify the size of the flaw. Secondly, the welder must measure the flaw. Third, the welder must calculate the allowances according to the acceptance criteria set out in a given quality standard to be applied. Lastly, and fourth, the welder must inspect whether the results of the measurements are within the calculated allowances.
Many mechanical dimensional measuring devices making it possible to take measurements at the weld bead exist. As an example, document CA1240500 describes such an apparatus making it possible to perform the second step of the inspection of a flaw in a weld bead, as described above. Other devices making it possible to take these measurements are vernier devices of the sliding type, or even comparative stationary devices of the gauge type.
Yet the environmental conditions of the production workshop as well as the knowledge level of the welder make these dimensional measuring devices very difficult and very uncomfortable to use, which creates low repeatability and precision of the measuring results. Furthermore, the use of these devices does not make it possible to eliminate the analysis and comparison steps after taking the measurement. The mechanical dimensional measuring devices of the gauge type consisting of taking a measurement by comparison with predefined dimensions, the obtained measuring results are not precise enough. The result of the inspection may thus be unreliable.